brigadorfandomcom-20200213-history
Loyalists
wearing Loyalist pilot's garb]] The Loyalists are a faction operating in Solo Nobre. Though corporate propaganda paints Great Leader's NEP as a violent regime that controls all aspects of society, suppresses civil rights, and conscripts Solo Nobre's civilians into mandatory military service (which is all admittedly true), most residents can appreciate the vast improvements to social order, food security, and quality of life compared to the exploitative pre-revolution conditions under the thumb of the Solo Nobre Concern. Solo Nobre is still not a great place to live under the NEP, with plenty of 'haves' and 'have-nots' (hence the popular uprising of the Corvids), but it's the closest the colony has ever been to a stable, functioning society and has without question made the citizenry better off than with the SNC in charge. The Loyalists know that, and are willing to fight to maintain it. The Loyalist army is built upon the colonial mechanized force deployed by the SNC when Solo Nobre was first founded. Elements of this force are still in service, and it served as a basis for improved designs once Great Leader declared Solo Nobre's independence. Despite a fair amount of their own innovation, the redesigns are fairly modest in the grand scheme and still feature a comparatively high proportion of 'pre-colonial' tech. Despite this, the army is substantial enough to prevent any direct action by the SNC. * Loyalist Pilots * Loyalist Vehicles Acquisitions Entry It's not easy to reduce the civilian-militia population of Solo Nobre to one category. This is what you have to remember - for all the high-flown rhetoric about a hateful rebellion fought and won by insurgent anarchist forces that the rest of us have heard over and over again, most Loyalists are regular people - or more likely, the descendants of regular people - who didn't want to stay down when the company stooges told them to lie there and take it. I've been down there for a while, and I've noticed there's a strained smile that people here give each other. They do it over everyday things, like the native-colonial hybrid fruit at the black market merceeiro, and they do it to express an understanding: "This is awful," they're saying, "but it's better than it used to be." There are two things that changed when Great Leader took power: first, water got a lot cheaper. Second, the incidence of murders, aggravated assaults, sexual violence, and starvation all dropped by about a million percent. The Loyalists knew to salute Great Leader when his picture passed by in a parade, sure - but it's really that reminder of hydration and nutrition and not suddenly dying that they're loyal to. And that's exactly what they're fighting to keep. -MB Trivia "Three entire sectors hadn't even attempted to conform to some kind of larger Loyalist plan". Blake was slightly shocked by this. The thought stopped in her tracks. "When did I start referring to friendlies as Loyalists? *sigh* It's the Troubles all over again". - From the Brigador Audiobook, chapter 11. Achievements Category:Lore Category:Factions